


Mercy

by rainydaysareover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysareover/pseuds/rainydaysareover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan hated high school, more than he hated vagina, and that was a lot. Zayn Malik hated school as well, but didn't bother doing the work as the teachers passed him no matter what (only because his father was the principal of the school) and loved the rebel to pieces. (I can't summary, bye <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Hell. That was the only word that could even slightly describe the first day at my new school, Stansboro Academy. The people were snobs, the staff was careless, the food (don’t even get me started on the disturbing quality of that slop), and, though it was only my first day, I’d already been classified as an outcast. I wasn’t like any of them, so they automatically shoved me aside.

I had already observed nearly every group and learned a good bit about them, including their ‘leaders.’ First, there were the jocks. The jocks, as always, practically ruled the school. This group had two leaders: Lima Payne and Louis Tomlinson, captains of the football team (no, not American football, you twat). Louis and I had an encounter in the office; he was actually the first person I’d met here. He said, “Watch where you’re fucking going, faggot.” Sweet, huh?  
Second, there were the ‘badasses.’ Three leaders for this group (hooray): Zayn Malik, Perrie Edwards, and Josh Devine, also known as the potheads of the school.  
Third, the cheerleading squad and colourguard/dance team; Captain of the bitches, ahem, I meant cheerleaders was Eleanor Calder (dating Louis Tomlinson. Who would’ve guessed? Football player dating cheerleader, so non-cliché and original! Fucking shocker!) and leader of the dance squad, Danielle Peazer. She wasn’t a huge cunt, but she couldn’t tell the difference between an opossum and a horse.  
Then, lastly (if just counting large groups), were the outcasts. This group consisted of many smaller groups, such as the Goths (Violet Piper), the nerds (Harry Styles), the drama geeks/glee club geeks (Lily Aldridge, she was actually my cousin, the main reason we moved to this area), the quiet, artsy kids (Cher Lloyd), and the band kids/any kid who knows how to perfectly play an instrument (Ed Sheeran). This group was really more just one group since the majority of the kids were also in different parts of the clique. For example, Violet was also a quiet artist and also in the school’s choir and glee club. My cousin, Lily, was also part of the band kids as well as being the glee club, in drama and the school’s choir. Harry was a part of the choir, glee club, drama class and the class president (who knows how he even got any votes if he’s such an outcast, oh, did I mention he’s also mute? How did this election end with him as president?) These kids were the multi-talented ones that got no respect, which is exactly where I was getting shoved. Not that it was such a bad thing, it was just odd; this school was very quick to judge.  
“Niall! How was your first day?” my mother piped giddily from the kitchen, ending her short sentence with a hiccup. Short sentences and hiccups usually only means one thing: she was drunk, once again. Hooray.  
“Great.” I lied through my teeth before I scurried up to my bedroom, shutting and locking the door before tirelessly collapsing onto my bed, making my old, blue duvet scrunch at the edges of my body. This was going to be a /long/ year.


	2. Mercy

~back to first day~  
“Do you have your coat?” my mother asked as I began walking towards the front door.  
“Yes.” I sighed, slinging my knapsack over my shoulder.  
“Keys? Socks?” she asked, getting closer as I continued to head towards the exit.  
“Yes mum!” I said heavily, stopping at the door as she continued to walk towards me.  
“Oh, what about your binders? Pencils? Hand sanitizer? The world’s a filthy place, you know that Nialler! How about pens?,” she spun me to face her, “Do you have pens? Erasers? Lead? Paper?! Niall, please tell me you bought paper! How about lunch money? Calcul—“  
“MOM! Yes! I have everything! Love you, bye!” I yelled, slamming the door behind me. As I reached my car I heard the door open again.  
“I love you, too, Nialler, stay safe! Don’t text and drive! Make sure to be nice and optimistic! Make sure to do what the teachers say to do!” She yelled out at me as I rushed into my car before speedily driving off.

You see, my mum has an emotional problem. Ever since my dad left her for some French hussy, she’d become a bit of alcoholic (oh yeah, an Irish alcoholic, what a surprise. When she isn’t drunk as shit, she babbles and talks your fucking ear off and she’s clingy. She hasn’t tried dating since dad left and now, since Greg’s gone to college, I’m the only person left for her to cling to.

I finally arrived at the academy, the campus being pretty huge, I had a feeling I’d get lost in the first few minutes. We moved to London to flee from memories of my father. The school I left behind wasn’t the greatest, but I did leave my friends (friends aka the lunch ladies). I’d been told about this school by Lily, she’d told me it was hell unless you were in the right group.

~I’ll be in the library until the first bell at 8:20 c: I’ll show you around!  
-Lily  
~Alrite ill c u soon:)  
-Niall  
~Y’know, I’m curious as to how you passed Middle School English classes. Lol ;3  
-Lily  
~Shh :P  
-Niall  
She was always bugging me about my poor grammar in texts (what a grammar nazi, I know), but I don’t find proper grammar important unless it’s for school or a job.  
“Niall!” she whispered loudly , waving me over to her small group of friends as I walked into the large library.  
“Who are your friends?” I asked, sitting down beside one with long, brunette, wavy hair. She wore a black corset with purple lace on the bodice and a black lace choker along with a black skirt that fell to her feet and knee-high, leather boots with purple laces.  
“That’s Violet.” She motioned to the gothic girl beside me.  
“Oh, thanks? I was just gonna say it was purple, but thanks for the colour tip…” I gave her a weird look before pulling my phone from my pocket to scroll boredly through my Facebook feed.  
“No, her name is Violet, jackass.” She nudged me with her foot from under the table.  
“And then there’s Marina and Karina,” she motioned to two girls with big, green eyes that looked like saucers filled with green leaves like a salad (which actually sort of made me hungry) one had long, light brown curls that stopped at the her upper back and the other girl had a slightly darker shade of brown, straight hair that stopped at the shoulder and was topped with a red, knit slouch beanie.  
“Then there’s…there’s Harry…” she smiled shyly (wow, wonder if she liked this kid.) he had dark brown curls that were shoved under a grey beanie and big green eyes that were covered by thick-rimmed glasses, he was frail-bodied and had pale skin. Harry chuckled softly, looking up at her. They bangin' or what?  
"Ah," I nodded, eyes scanning over the library, eyes meeting with a boy who was pulling a cigarette to his lips as he headed towards the bathroom. He had black hair with a blonde streak running up the front of his perfectly styled quiff and scruff covering his chin and cheeks along with dark, olive coloured skin and deep hazel eyes. This man was gorgeous and I wanted him. Now.  
"I'll be right back, eh guys?" I asked, not expecting or wanting a reply from any of them as I stood and sauntered over to the boy, eyes trained on his red lighter as he pulled it from his jacket pocket.  
"Hello." I smiled cheerily, watching his eyes scan over me like he were a robot of some kind, trying to detect if I were evil scum and he had to annihilate me or not. That'd be pretty cool if he were a robot.  
"Hey." he said monotonely, lighting the stick of tobacco and shoving the lighter back into his pocket. I felt my cheeks heat up as he raised an eyebrow at me, taking the cigarette from his lips and offering it to me. I took it from his grasp, shivering as our fingers brushed together and taking the paper stick filled with toxins I was about to inhale into my lungs. I sucked in a large breath of the smoke, letting it flow out through my nose a bit before letting it all out with a fit of coughs, eyes tearing up as I did so. I felt as if I were dying, my head was spinning and my stomach and lungs were on fire and it really felt like satan was crawling up my throat with each heavy cough.  
"First time?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down my continously arched spine as my cough tantrum slowed.  
"Yep." I croaked, wiping my eyes. He chuckled, the room not smelling of tabacco but of something stronger, a bit sweeter but not like food sweet. That's when I realized I didn't just inhale the smoke of a cigarette but of a blunt. A big 'ol roll of weed.  
"My name is Niall." I croaked, grabbing his bottle of gatorade from his hand and taking a huge gulp from it, watching as his eyebrow cocked once again.  
"My name is Zayn, and that's mine, thanks." he blinked, taking it bacl from me slowly.  
"Do you do this a lot?"  
"Do what?" he asked, inhaling his last puff and ashing it in the sink once more, coating the white porcelain in black and gray ash before handing it to me. I took a small inhale before putting it out in the sink, washing all the evidence down the drain and pouting as most of the ash stayed in place, flowing down the white and streaking it black.  
"Smoke in the bathroom." I chuckled, looking at myself in the mirror. I felt dizzy and my eyes were squinted, and I couldn't wipe that stupid grin off my face no matter how hard I tried. My throat felt tingly and my stomach felt empty and my limbs felt heavy along with my eyelids. I was high for the first time in my life and I smoked with a stranger all in my first day. Nice move.  
"Yep. Need any cologne, man? 'Ve got some Lynx if ya need it." he smirked, setting down his body spray in front of me. I stood there for a moment, my eyes slowly driving their way down to it before I tried to reach out and grab it, but my body wouldn't respond, so I tried lifting it again with success, but my aim was a bit off so I knocked the can off the counter, jumping a few seconds after I saw it hit the floor, finally hearing the sound. That's when I realized how fucking stoned I was.  
"Want me to do it for you? You took quite a large huff of that shit for your first time. Be careful, yeah? Need me to help you to first period?" he asked, picking up the spray and spraying it over my chest, under my arms, on my back and on my legs before finally spraying some on my neck and hair.  
"You're gonna reek of this spray for a bit, but it'll smother the smell of pot, alright?" he half-grinned, escorting me out of the bathroom with a hand around my waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the fact that these chapters are so short and shit, but I promise once I get internet and my schoolyear ends I'll give you endless 3,000-4,000+ chapters <3


End file.
